1. Field
Example embodiments relate to non-volatile memory devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because higher capacity and lower power consumption are required in memory devices, next generation memory devices which are non-volatile and do not require refreshing are being studied. These next generation memory devices require the high-integration of dynamic random access memory (DRAM), the non-volatility of flash memory, and the high-speed of static RAM (SRAM), for example, phase change RAM (PRAM), nano-floating gate memory (NFGM), Polymer RAM (PoRAM), Magnetic RAM (MRAM), Ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM) and Resistive RAM (RRAM).
In RRAM, when higher voltage is applied to an insulator, a path through which current flows may be generated, and thus, resistance may be reduced. When the path is generated once, the path may be removed by applying a sufficient voltage or may be regenerated.